


Bartender

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender - Freeform, Blind Date, Burlesque, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Abuse, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: … Really long, mentions of abuse, and a bit hard on Thorin-had to do it…





	1. Chapter 1

Crossing the small bridge in Raven Park your hair gently blew around you in the gentle breeze that forced the long curly dark locks to cover your face when it came back to rest in the momentary break from the wind. Passing the random strangers each stealing a glimpse of your tight black dress with a small cutouts along your back that fell to your knees in petal like layers in a pale silver color, with matching tall heels. The fake jewel encrusted tiara in your hand thankfully breaking the image of ‘Walk of Shame’ from their minds and pushing them more towards a possible costume party. Last night you’d been once again placed in charge of your Cousins crown from her latest costume for work, something you’d even got tied into as well. Your dress was required for the latest addition of your paintings into the latest gallery showing artwork from several of the artists in the area, along with matching the flower theme for the evening at the bar you, your two Cousins and Brother work at.

A few more blocks past the park and you’ll be back home finally. After crashing the night on your friend’s couch after your shift had ran long, unwilling to walk alone through the park that night in your exhausted state. Sighing when the long green stretch ended and you passed a familiar upscale apartment building with another set of familiar faces passing you in their normal patterns. A pair of immaculately dressed gorgeous tall men that always made sure to acknowledge you with a kind nod, both with matching sparkling blue eyes as they climbed into their waiting town car. While an equally gorgeous woman with lenses on sleek framed glasses that transitioned in the rising light from the sun into a dark brown blocking the shade of her eyes you could only imagine to be as dazzling as theirs to form a fine pair with one of them. The sterner of the two continuously eyed your random accessories from your sleepovers with an amused twinkle in his eyes while the other whom if you only had the chance would gladly play a part in any of his darkest fantasies. Those damn eyes of his matched with that small smirk that was already fixed on his face when you’d glance his way, if it weren’t for that woman you were sure he might actually ask you out himself.

Same as always he would turn and slide into the car joining the woman formerly curling her arm around his while stealing another glimpse of you as you passed. Never a word passed between you, though their Khuzdul mutterings could be heard between the Men as the door closed revealing a possible explanation as to why. Here in Erebor you’d formed a life for yourself with the last pieces of your family that still counted you as family after choosing to remain faithful to your Brother and Cousins for the lives they wished to have. A few blocks later you finally arrived at the front door to your apartment building, after a stop at your mailbox you headed straight for your front door. Sliding your key from the hidden pocket on your dress you unlocked it and walked inside locking it again and heading for your room.

With an exhausted sigh you left the crown on the table in the hall as you passed through the large apartment climbing the stairs to your room, glancing over the railing seeing your Brother and Cousin’s room doors were open showing they were still out with their dates. Turning away you passed through your own open door reaching back to lower the zipper along your side. Reaching in your pocket again to pull out your phone and wallet tossing them all on your bed and sliding your dress down allowing it to hit the ground when you walked into your closet before kicking it up into the basket by the door with your foot. Stretching at the release of tension around your sides from the tight dress, glancing in the mirror along the wall eyeing the red lines from the seams along your sides and back as your strapless bra started to slide down again. “ _Lot_ _of good this does. Nine minutes of support before it starts sliding down.”_ Mumbling to yourself reaching back to unhook it and toss it with a huff in the basket as well before selecting another more comfortable bra, grabbing one of your tank tops and shorts before untwisting the long braid in your hair and removing your makeup, still intact from your rare night of sleeping on your back for once as your shower warmed up.

When you’d dried after your daydream of a shower leaving a sting as the thoughts of that incredible man still lingered from your passing. Doing your best not to imagine your mornings and more intimate moments you could share together. Grumbling softly you forced the image of him walking up behind you sliding those hands of his around your middle, smirking at you through the mirror and whispering in his deep rumble of a language. Drawing in a breath you went downstairs to make yourself a breakfast and curl up in your same seat in the corner of the counter to eat it while you watched the news on the tv trying your best to focus on the incredibly dull story about a new building being built through the terrible puns for the smug news anchor spitting them out with a large grin as his Khuzdul words flooded together.

A hand sliding over your back broke your concentration as your Brother Bard’s gravely voice said in Quenya, “I don’t know how you can bear that guy.”

You shot him a smirk spotting his smudged eye liner and traces of his lipstick that had been wiped away hours before, “I’m not marrying him, just trying to get the news out of him.”

He chuckled taking another bite of the food you’d left out for him as the front door opened and closed again before a soft locking click before the soft shuffling and footsteps headed for the kitchen. Glancing over at another soft groan coming from your cousin Legolas entering while brushing his long blonde hair from his face while adjusting his neon green floral shaped four layer tutu, accepting the plate Bard had filled for him and claimed the spot beside you to stare blankly at the screen as well before mumbling, “When are they going to get rid of this guy, not even the Dwarves I’ve spoken to like him.”

You giggled again, “It’s better than the other channel with that blonde man who keeps speaking in limericks.” They chuckled again as the front door opened again and shut shortly after before locking it and a shuffling was heard with tired steps following. Legolas’ Sister came into view still in her costume from work last night with makeup somehow intact but hair slightly askew, tossing her tall heels into her room with a loud clunk. Leaving a box of fresh bagels on the counter and turning to collect the last of the food and settling on the counter behind you curling her long legs around you as her velvety voice sounded out, “Has he used the anvil pun yet?”

You smirked and replied, “Twice.”

She chuckled and gently kissed the side of your forehead, “Thank you for bringing home my tiara. I would have met you last night but I met someone in the donut shop after.”

Bard turned to smile at her, “Really, what’s he like?”

She let out a content hum followed by a giddy giggle, “Oh he’s tall and muscular,” Her face curled in a soft smile, “And he’s so sweet, and an incredible kisser.”

Legolas chuckled, “So when do we get to meet him?”

She shot him a playful glare before continuing in a timid tone, “We met last night, it’s not at that stage yet. Though, he did ask when I started my change.”

You turned your head and asked, “He behaved himself?”

She giggled again through a nod smiling at you again, “I’ve seen him in the club before, normally on your nights off, used to bring dates. And the other girls he’s asked for dances from all said he’s always well behaved,” her face lit up in a faint blush. “And he’s kept asking about me.”

The guys chuckled softly as she giggled again while you said with a wink, “I suppose he’s got a thing for blondes.”

Her blush grew even more as she shot a playful glare at you before giggling and saying through a soft sigh, “I hope it lasts. Crashed at his place, we kissed, and talked and he held me all night after. He really is incredible ”

Bard quickly finished his plate before collecting yours and adding them to the washer before asking, “So, any sign of Mr Dreamy today?”

You rolled your eyes laying back against Thrandy’s chest while she curled her long arm around your front to hold her plate there to finish her meal as you said, “Yes, him and the other man along with Miss Dreamy as well.”

Legolas chuckled, “Want me to go with you next time to distract her?”

You shook your head through a soft chuckle, “I don’t think that would work, and I’m not going to be the kind to split anyone up.”

Legolas, “She could be with the other guy, you never know.”

Bard, “Or even related, you and I still get jealous stares when we go out.”

You giggled, “Mainly I think it’s because your make up is always so stunning.”

He smirked back, “Don’t be a tease, I mean outside the bar.”

“It’ll happen if it happens.”

Legolas, “You’re so patient, I don’t think I could be that patient.”

Thrandy passed her plate to Bard who added them with the rest allowing you up to stretch your legs again while Thrandy chuckled as she stood again at your side taking in the near foot height difference between you with a growing smile as you glanced up at her with a playful smirk, “Ya I know, you could just put me in your purse and carry me around all day. Six feet and you still wear heels, you and the all of the males in the family find it so funny all our women are so small.”

She chuckled again, “My date, he’s got a Cousin, saw him shirtless, have to say, wow. If you wanted I could..”

You giggled rolling your eyes again, “No blind dates.” Your voice unintentionally into a slightly pained tone, “I’ll find someone eventually.” Crossing the room to walk into the spare room you’d turned into your painting studio, the only room with mainly windows coating the walls to give you plenty of natural light to help inspire you. Walking back to your blank easel you continued your basic sketch in a light pencil hoping to start adding your paint in a few hours if it all places how you wished for it to.

Focusing on your task at hand while your relatives gave you a sympathetic glance, between the three of them you’d borne more than their combined shares of hatred for the lives they’d dragged you into. Between sharing in each fight started about them along with the weight of losing the short list of men you’d dated when they’d learned about your family. Leaving a scar just barely below the surface of your skin fighting to bubble up with the tears you held back so they wouldn’t feel the weight of your losses. First your family and now your romantic life had suffered at your refusal to allow your family to be treated so cruelly by anyone, let alone the rest of your family. Their gazes lingered on you through the open doorway before turning off the tv and going to shower themselves before heading out for their day jobs leaving you alone to freely deflate in the silence and try to focus on your task before you.

… Thorin’s Morning …

Thorin woke to silence his alarm with a low groan at being torn from his dream about the woman he’d barely gained the courage to even smirk at you not even close to forcing himself to at least say Good Morning. Stealing a glimpse of the tall blonde woman walking out of his Cousin’s room, his shirtless presence must have startled her because she froze and he gave her a quick smile and said softly in Khuzdul, “Morning.”

She flashed a quick smile in return, “Morning.” Scanning her eyes over his chest again until Dwalin had exited his room shirtless as well, curling his arm around her middle and kissed her cheek. He faced Thorin and gave him a quick nod before saying, “Thrandy this is my Cousin Thorin.”

Thorin walked closer to shake her hand holding his smile and noticing she was far shorter than his Cousin’s last date, and far blonder than the last, comfortably his head reaching his eye level, snapping from his thought he said, “Staying for breakfast?”

Thrandy shook her head, “Have to get back home, my Cousin always has breakfast waiting for us.”

Dwalin, “Us?”

Thrandy, “My Brother and two Cousins. Besides, it’s easier, I normally get asked to leave at separate times in the morning.”

The men glanced at each other and fought their smirks before Thorin said, “That is not true for our family. I’m going to make waffles if you want to stay, and if you don’t believe me we could invite my Sister and her Husband and their twin girls from next door, my Brother’s in the building across the street with Dwalin’s Brother and their spouses would happily join us as well.”

Dwalin curled his arms tighter around her middle turning her chin to face him, “And our Nephews don’t live far, they could meet us in the lobby on our way down after breakfast.” His eyes sparkled at her before he kissed her sweetly on the lips allowing his hand to linger on her cheek after they broke apart, his voice came out softly repeating the question “Would you like to stay?”

She smiled fighting the tears trying to fill her eyes and said, “I really should get back, next time maybe.”

He nodded and kissed her again, “I’ll walk you down then.” Her smile grew as he turned to jerk on a t shirt by his door and walked her barefoot down to the lobby, helping her straighten up in the elevator along the way between introductions to his Cousins and a few distant relatives that entered as they went down.”

After breakfast he had a short shower that ended with him still dripping with thoughts about you, aching from his inability to communicate with you. The first sight of you through the crowded streets, through the vast crowds of Dwarves around him you’d walked through the exit from the park shrouded in sunlight from the sun rising behind you. Each step bringing you closer to him, a woman that he’d could have sworn he’d only have the chance to find you in his dreams. 

Hopefully soon he’d be able to speak with you, his family had given him such a hard time about it. Dwalin had stolen a picture of you that day. One he’d snuck into his phone to send to himself so he could claim a glimpse of you whenever he wished. The same picture that had been passed around at their next family gathering adding to the struggle of it. Though each of them had taken their own stance on what he should do, his Sister Dis however had chosen the indifferent role. Hoping that her Brother would find happiness but with his personality so much like hers she knew that he had to find his way to her all on his own.

.

Crossing the main lobby the same knot formed in Thorin’s stomach as he silently rehearsed a simple greeting yet again hoping one day it would simply find its way of falling from his lips giving you something to respond to. Something that could easily draw him to start an actual conversation with you. Sliding his eyes over your body hungrily as he turned after passing through the front door, leading Dwalin and Dis to their waiting car. His smirk slid back into its place along with the hope that he was holding an expression you could possibly find attractive. Those bright amber nearly golden eyes that had stolen his thoughts since the first time he’d seen them, just those eyes alone and he could have easily fallen for you. But naturally his eyes wandered and each dip and curve sealed his fate to chase after a chance to claim even a moment of your time in your future.

His smirk grew as he watched the large silver petals flowing around your legs and hips as you walked only adding to the emphasis of your curves under the tight black top half to your dress that seemed to dangerously tease the impression that it could slide down from your large bust if you hadn’t mastered how to walk in it with proper posture. Sliding in the car he turned and caught another glimpse of you before Dwalin slid in and closed the door after he did leading to another round of pestering that soon drew his smirk away again.

..

Halfway through the addition of the first color of paint you laid your brush down on your stand at the custom ring tone coming from your cell phone upstairs. Walking from your studio you crossed the open living room to your front door, unlocked and opened it revealing your best friends, Fili and Kili. A smile easily slid onto your face at the large grins from the pair who casually strolled in as you stepped back. Fili hung up his phone. Closing and relocking the door while he slid his phone into his pocket while Kili pulled out of his suit jacket laying it across the back of your couch. Fili had done the same and they followed you into your studio to stretch out on the large couch in there after stealing a glance at your painting.

Fili asked in Khuzdul, “So how was work?”

You smirked grabbing your brush raising a brow as you gripped the end between your teeth and slid t into a better position making the pair smirk larger at your unnoticed habit, “Not bad.”

Kili, “Well you’ve got to hear about ours!” He let out a groan that his Brother matched before they both switched back and forth filling you in on their night with a pair of Sisters, that thankfully weren’t able to go through the more intimate details of their agreement at the start of the night, even with their seven margaritas. Finishing with a burst of loud laughter at their coating the bathroom of their hotel after drinking too much leading to their paying the full amount just to forget it if they chose to ire the pair again.

Fili, “What’s news with yours?”

You couldn’t help but smirk while you added another shade of paint to your brush, “Heard there’s a blank week in the gallery coming up, they asked for more of my pieces for a show after Corrum pulled out.”

Their faces lit up into large smiles and curled you into congratulatory hugs before lounging again and staying with you for an hour before having to leave to get some sleep before their dates that night. As they left you’d remembered when you’d met back in high school after they’d been part of a student exchange program, becoming your best friends before they had returned back home. Your family had soon erupted after over your Cousins and Brother having been spotted coming out of a gay bar by a friend of the family. Leading to you four choosing to get your own place to allow you to graduate and then you moved as far as you could away for a new life soon bringing the boys back into your life in your first year at University.

Their return to your life had brought a comfort to your heart in this new place as you had in theirs. Though somehow lately over the past few months their behavior had shifted as if they were hiding some secret joke privately held between them. Shaking your head again you forced the assumptions from your mind about what they could be up to. But spending too long on their plans would only drive you to madness if you wasted your time on them. And three years later you’d finally formed a sense of home in this place far from your homeland in the west.

…

For days you’d held the same routines, breakfast then working in your studio with a lunch in the middle and before finally sleeping and heading for your four shifts a week bartending before starting it all over again. Though on your days off you pulled shifts at the local gallery and had grown increasingly irritated at the continuous questions about your personal life along with the continued questions about why such a  _beautiful young woman such as yourself_  had been without a man for so long and what a shame it truly was.

Huffing again your foot hit the sidewalk again as you quietly stormed your way to the boys apartment, one of the larger twin bedroom apartments in the building of your Mr Dreamy. Taking the elevator up to their floor and walking to their door and giving it a hard knock while huffing again. A few moments of shuffling later the door finally opened revealing the boys with slightly irritated then to exhausted grins once they’d realized who had disturbed their sleep. Brushing past them in their own style you groaned gently rubbing the bridge of your nose before turning as Kili asked, “What’s happened?”

Fili, “One of those poodle women knock wine on the art again?”

You huffed and they smiled again while you sat on the arm of their couch, “I have a request for you.”

They smirked wider and crossed their arms after shutting the door behind them while Fili said, “And just what would that be?”

“How much do you guys charge for your dates?”

Their brows rose while Kili chortled softly as Fili bit back a chuckle before asking, “What exactly are you expecting to happen on this date?” Unable to hold back his smirk any longer.

Your eyes narrowed in a half-hearted glare at the pair as their smirks only grew larger, “Just a date, someone to pretend to like me so I can finally have one evening at an event where I don’t have to hear what a shame it is that I’m going to end up a lonely spinster, and you two practically whore yourselves out professionally. So do you have a free night?”

Kili fired a playful glare at you, “Just a date then? Shouldn’t be that expensive, since you’re our best friend and all. Though can’t help but wonder what we get out of it, doesn’t seem right to just take your money for spending the night with you for any fee at all.”

You drew in a breath as Fili gave an agreeing nod, “How’s four season passes to the Raven’s for a payment then?”

Their eyes widened and they glanced at each other before Fili said, “How many dates did you want?”

You shrugged, “One so far, I’ll keep you posted though.”

Fili chuckled, “When did you need the date?”

“Thursday at 8.”

They nodded again and flipped through the planner on the table by the door comparing their dates before settling it and turning back to you with another sets of smirks, and Kili said, “Fili’s free, it’ll be him if you don’t mind.”

You rolled your eyes answering sarcastically, “Oh yes because you’re just so repulsive, and your presence makes my skin crawl.” Making them both laugh before running their hands through their hair before asking what he would have to wear before assuring that you would also be going with them to the Raven’s games along with a guest, non-paying of course, of their choosing before you finally let them get back to sleep and returning home yourself.

.

The day of your date began and you ran through your normal schedule greeting your relatives from their varying dates. Including Thrandy who filled you into the latest news about her deepening relationship with her latest beau, who she was still reluctant to share information about until the time was right for the pair of them. 

After showering you slid into one of your favorite dresses, a pale pink knee length dress with matching heels and adding a silver chain with a rose formed from a large ruby, pulling your hair back in a tight bun and adding a thin layer of makeup. Opening the door you say the grouping of your relatives smiling and taking a quick picture of you with large smiles before guiding you downstairs to greet Fili in his black suit and a pale pink tie to match your dress.

Even through his urge to see you with his Uncle his eyes stills scanned over you approvingly, the pair of them both could have easily fell for you. Reminding them that they had formed a mild feud between them when they had first befriended you. One that quickly died somehow as they realized how deeply you had been hurting from your family and chose to both do what they could to be your rock when you needed them. Once again the fact that you truly were gorgeous and that he was impossibly blessed to claim even a single night at your side slid in his mind, though a sudden thought followed as to how he would answer a certain set of questions he might face.

Crossing the floor you joined him near the door and gave him a curious smirk as his grin grew larger and you asked, “What is that smirk for?”

He shook his head saying, “Nothing, you look breathtaking.”

Another playful glare later you tilted your head towards the door, “Come on, leave it for the audiences.”

He chuckled and curled his arm around your waist, “Of Course, hope you don’t mind I borrowed the family town car.”

You giggled again, “As long as I don’t have to park it I’m fine.” His arm wrapped tighter as your first audience members entered the elevator, soon after the short drive you both found yourselves in the crowded massive gallery with people circling. Each claiming a glimpse at the familiar handsome blonde curled around your back lovingly giving you his same kind smiles.

.

A stout middle aged woman in a fine dress, barely able to hold itself together at her insistence to have it taken in those few extra inches from the old dress she’d wished to show off to relive her glory days at your show, halfway waddled over to you with a large smile and sweetly said in a tipsy jumble of Khuzdul, “Oh Miss Pear, what a fine man you’ve found for yourself here.” She turned to lock her eyes with his, “How long have you two lovebirds been together?”

His smile grew and his plan fell into place as he answered, “Well actually, I’m just filling in tonight.” Your cheeks started to heat up as you felt the urge to hit him as his arm tightened around your middle and he shot you a large smile ignoring your fiery gaze, before turning to face the woman again, “Jaqi here is actually dating my Uncle and he had an emergency at work and needed someone to fill in.”

Her smile grew as she inhaled before letting out an excited squeak and shifted closer tapping his free arm with her hand playfully, “Oh how sweet, will he be able to make the museum gala next week then? We’re all so eager to meet the man in her life, we were so certain she couldn’t be alone for long.” Shooting you a wink while you downed the rest of your champagne. 

Remaining silent allowing Fili to disclose the information about his Uncle until you managed to knock him into a quiet corner and drew in a shaky breath and asked, “Your Uncle? Really?! That wasn’t the deal.”

He chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll love him. We know he’ll be head over heels for you after the first night. First game’s tomorrow, we’ll bring him along so you can get to know him.”

You drew in another breath spotting another couple heading over to speak with you both and you quickly mumbled, “We will talk about this later.” Making him chuckle at the slight growl in your mumbled Khuzdul reminding him of his Uncle.

After returning Fili had informed Kili on the ride home and he’d formed a plan to fill you in on all the needed details to fill you in to the details about their Uncle, finally wearing you down to reluctantly agreeing to accept the blind date they had set you up on. The following morning you’d sat through your breakfast filled with your Relatives each giving their own opinions and hopeful wishes for your date, hoping that he would be as incredible of a man as you deserve. Grouping around you they all helped you choose your outfit, picking jeans and a sweater, but the color and tightness led a huge debate that ended with you just grabbing your favorite maroon one to pull over your blue jeans with matching knee high socks to pull your favorite heeled boots on and your hair back into a long ponytail and adding some simple eyeliner before heading downstairs to meet your date.

.

Once they had finally shook their nerves and tension off from their time calming you down they made their way to their Uncles place, giving the door a steady knock and ignoring the nerves they felt about convincing Thorin to the date as well. The door swung open allowing the pair in to claim their normal spots on the couch across from where Dwalin was seated. Dropping his book to his side when he noticed the pair staring at him while Thorin re-locked the door and claimed the seat beside his Cousin and said with a soft huff, “So what is behind the sudden visit?”

They both smirked and said, “We found Uncle Thorin a date.”

Thorin/Dwalin’s faces dropped with Thorin’s tones, “You did what?”

Kili smirked and filled him in to his first rehearsed speech before Fili picked up the next part before they kept taking turns filling him in to his date the next day while remaining a bit vague not to spoil the surprise. Thorin groaned laying his head back to wipe his face before looking back to them with a soft glare again, “And you’ve already agreed to this without speaking to me about it?”

Fili, “Oh come on, you’ll love her.”

Thorin stood with another groan, “Fine, one date.”

Thorin froze as Kili said, “Actually, there’s the museum gala as well.” He huffed again and growled out, “Fine, two dates. But only because you’ve gone and sworn me to it.” Shooting them both a glare before heading to his room as their smirks grew.

Dwalin raised his brow and turned to the boys again leaning forward to ask softly, “What are you two up to? I know that look.”

They both smirked again as Fili pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of you both at the event and showed it to Dwalin whose face dropped as his lips parted before looking back up at them while Kili said, “We went to school together. Didn’t know who you were all talking about till we saw the picture last month. Took a bit to find the chance to set this up, so not a word.”

Fili chuckled, “We want to see his face when we pick her up.” Dwalin bit back a chuckle of his own while Thorin took a muttering trip through the living room to collect his clothes from the dryer to have more options to choose from and made his way back to his room and kicked the door shut behind him.

.

Somehow Thorin had held his daily smirk at you, though his longing stare after lasted twice the normal time as it sank in he would not be going with you as he silently hoped that you would not be at the game or watching since the seats were so good and they would be on tv surely. Not even trying to think about the gala he was being forced to attend, a type of event that he hated to attend even for his own job, now to be forced into it with a stranger. 

After his seemingly thousandth groan he slid into the boy’s car fighting the deep scowl on his face on the short trip over as he made sure once again that his black sweater and his favorite blue jeans were clean as they took the last turn. The large marble buildings caused his brows to raise as he admired their designs, though when his eyes fell again his jaw dropped when he spotted his dream woman standing on the side walk and turning to the car with a large smile as Kili stepped out to greet her with a hug. Thorin glanced at Fili who turned and shot him a smirk, “Told you you’d love her.”

They turned to smile at you while Kili opened your door and helped you inside the car before reclaiming his seat while you turned to Thorin who chuckled softly as your eyes locked and Kili turned to say in thick Khuzdul, “Jaqi, Thorin, Thorin Jaqi. Ok you two love birds start chatting.”

You smirked at Thorin in return and said, “At least I have a name to go with a face. It’s good we should know my fellow hostage.”

He chuckled again louder this time, “It certainly does help. So did you know about this or did they spring this on you as well?” Against your better judgment to flee left you your nervous habit to be as sarcastic as possible kicked into overdrive.

Your smirk grew making his as well as you said, “Oh no, this is all me.” His brows raised as you leaned in closer and continued in a whisper, “See, I had this 207 step plan.” He could feel his lips tighten and the corners of his mouth perk up. “Started back when we were 16 back in Gondolin, the year before they showed up in the exchange program, I formed my plan.” His smirk started growing as you continued, “You know us Elves and our mischief, so picked your name out of the green pages, and I knew I just had to make sure they got sent out to my school. 198 steps later we’re silently passing each other on the street with friendly smiles and I knew I had you just where I wanted you. Just had to make them think they were forcing you into it.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as Fili and Kili both snorted trying to pretend they weren’t listening before he said with a large grin, “207 steps?”

You nodded, “That’s just plan A, not even mentioning the diagrams and scale models I had to create for the plan.” He chuckled again, “Sort of creepy really, now that I think about it. Best you don’t come by my place for a bit so I can clear it all out.”

He laughed again as Kili turned saying, “Not even mentioning those portraits you made of him.”

Thorin glanced at you again with another smirk, “You painted portraits of me?”

You nodded, “Oh yes, dozens.”

Fili chuckled, “All in the nude too!”

You giggled softly brushing your bangs back as Thorin chuckled again while Kili said, “Very flattering.”

Thorin, “How many poses?”

His smile grew as your eyes sparkled at him through your playful smile, “Five, though don’t worry I didn’t forget the one of you on your battle Ram.” They all let out loud laughs and Thorin’s eyes skimmed over your face lovingly giving you a large smile as he softly said, “That’s just downright devious. I’m going to have to watch you very carefully.” 

Your eyes sparkled at him through your next smile, “Oh you’ll never be able to guess my plans. No one can,” just before the next round of joking started and continued through the rest of the ride. 

.

Splitting your time during the game you did your best to focus on the game and each other. Somehow Thorin by halftime his arm had rested along the back of your chair, while you’d out of habit slipped into your old habit of resting your short legs over the leg beside you to give your male relatives you would go to events with more room for their legs bringing a large smile to Thorin’s face allowing him to scoot closer to you. Just before halftime the boys excused themselves with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes leaving you alone to guess what they were up to.

Thorin, “I know that look.”

“Fili gave me that look at my event before he dropped the ‘She’s dating My Uncle bit.”

Thorin snorted trying not to choke on his drink before softly chuckling, “I am sorry about them.”

You shrugged, “All part of the plan.” Giggling again as you looked back up at him making his smile grow through another soft chuckle. Your eyes shifted back to the ice as a cheer went through the crowd then up to the large screens as the kiss cam segment started and Thorin mumbled, “They wouldn’t…”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you both came into the large heart on the screen before turning to Thorin as the crowds chanted ‘Kiss’ a few times until you whispered, “Step 212.” Making him chuckle again before leaning in to close the distance and gently kiss you making the crowds around you cheer and you both break apart as you smiled and started laughing for a few moments. His arm curled tighter around you and he gently kissed your forehead then drew in a breath and asked, “So is your family like mine?”

You forced a smile and he caught your shoulders tensing and instantly regretted the question, “Family, is not a first date topic for me, at least not about mine past a few stories.”

His brows rose as he shifted his face to look at yours with a slightly concerned expression, “Try me.”

“Alright, let me start by asking a question, how do you feel about gay people?”

His smile grew, “Most Dwarves are impossibly comfortable with them, my kin at least. We have dozens in my family, my Brother included.”

You nodded with a soft smile, “Good to know. Well, the boys, they really helped me when they came to my school. My family broke apart really. I’m child number 5 of 9 and when the discussion of sexuality for more than a few of my relatives came up we were forced to choose, and shortly after the boys showed up I got kicked out for my choice. Stayed long enough in town to graduate as early as I could manage and we picked up and headed for the mountains.”

His expression softened through your explanation before asking curiously, “How did the boys help you through it?”

“Word travels fast, and it wasn’t just at home, school too. But everyone wanted to know the visiting Dwarves, who seemed to latch onto me for dear life from the tour I gave them on the first day. Khuzdul and Quenya have huge gaps between them, and I was the only one to master it enough to at least get them a basic idea for what was going on.”

He chuckled again as the boys showed up again with more food and drinks for you both and handed them over while cheekily asking, “So, how’s it going?” You both shot them playful glares that made their smirks grow larger while they reclaimed their seats just as the 2 nd half started again. 

After the game you all headed back to the car and continued joking for the ride back between trading numbers until Fili parked outside your building again allowing Thorin to step out of the car to wish you good night only to hear Fili as he poked his head through his open window, “We’re gonna circle the block.” Before they pulled away leaving you both to chuckle and Thorin to walk over to you giving you another large smile and say, “This went incredibly well for a hostage situation.”

You nodded grinning back at him, “Yes it did. Not even a trace of rope burn.” He stepped closer to you and leaned in to give you another kiss that lasted a few moments until you heard a car pull up beside you and a shutter sound causing you to turn and see the boys grinning at you with small finger waves making you chuckle again.

He took a step back towards the car and glanced back at you with another smile, “I am looking forward to the Gala.”

His smile grew as you giggled through saying, “We can check step 216 off the list then.”

“I look forward to 217.”

His smile grew as you said, “I will see you in the morning.”

He chuckled and nodded opening his door, “Yes you will.” Then he turned and climbed in as you shifted on your feet and turned to walk inside your building, hearing them pull away after you stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … Really long, mentions of abuse, and a bit hard on Thorin-had to do it…

The thick door closed behind you and soon became your main source of support for the few moments you had spent leaning against it eyeing your empty large apartment. Sighing you pulled off from against the door and headed to your room upstairs pulling off your sweater as you did to retrieve the vest you were asked to wear as a sort of makeshift uniform. Sliding your arms through and pulling it over your chest you made sure to adjust your bra to a comfortable position before securing the small silver buttons. Turning to your mirror in your closet you turned sliding your hands over the vest making sure it was smooth before adjusting your jeans and pulling your worn brown leather jacket and leaving for work.

The walk seemed pleasanter than usual as you mind raced replaying your entire date. Sending you through the passing crowds with a hint of a smile on your face through your stroll through the park. Two bridges and another set of blocks later you’d arrived smiling at the line of women and men all dressed coated in shimmering rhinestones greeting you fondly as you stepped around the giant smirking guard eyeing your figure approvingly as he allowed you inside. 

Another wave of women approached you with Thrandy at the lead as Legolas and Bard joined them as well. Gentle hands pulled you over to the nearest table as one of the taller women in a massive yellow wig and a matching yellow shimmering dress who claimed your jacket to hang up behind the bar and return as you started to get deeper into the evening shifting the group over to the bar as you did your final run through.

Thrandy remained at your side leaning her arms on the bar biting her lip through an excited giggle rocking her shoulders from side to side as she asked, “You really like him?”

You nodded with a soft giggle watching her smile grow as you replied, “He’s incredible.”

Bard chuckled resting against the counter as Legolas asked, “So when are you seeing him again?”

“After work, same time as usual, and Fili invited Thorin as my date to the Museum Gala next week.” Their smiles grew as Thrandy chuckled softly, “So Ada gets to be the first to meet him?”

You sighed, “That, was, not my intention.”

Bard chuckled again, “Well I’m sure it’ll go well.”

Legolas nodded adjusting the shimmering vest he was wearing “Ya, Ada would love to meet the future Prince Consort of Greenwood.”

Rolling your eyes you turned to adjust the racks of glasses behind the counter, “Oh yes, one date and we’re already married. And he’s already been sworn into the monarchy already according to you.” You glanced at Thrandy, “You haven’t happened to mention to your main squeeze about your spot as Princess of Greenwood?”

Her mouth opened and shut before she swallowed and straightened slightly nervously saying, “We haven’t gotten that far yet. It’s only been barely two weeks.”

Bard curled his arm around her shoulders giving her a faint smile as he claimed your hand from across the bar with a growing smile, “Oh I can’t believe this, our girls growing up so fast, finding husbands and running off into the sunset with their crowns.”

Rolling your eyes again you glanced at Legolas who chuckled softly raising his hands, “Hey, don’t look at me, I’m just the spare.” His eyes wandered over to a tall redhead with broad shoulders and a long beard braided in a thick intricate style down his chest causing his smirk to grow at the wink he received from the newest dancer in the male section of the club. Legolas turned back to the group with a growing smile, “Well, I better get ready for opening.”

The three of you chuckled watching him stroll after the redhead who held the door to the halls outside the dressing rooms for him and followed him inside before Bard gently raised your hand to kiss the back of it, “It’ll work out Sis. Same for you Dew Drop.” Thrandy nestled closer to his side tightening her hug before they broke apart and your hand was released for the pair to get ready as you tapped your released hand on the counter drawing in a shaky breath fighting the rising tears from blurring your vision while you forced back the memories of your past exes and how badly the relationships had ended. 

Closing your eyes you mumbled to yourself in Ancient Elvish, “Breathe, just, think of forests.” Turning again your eyes opened with another shaky breath as you checked the mini shooters in the small fridge built into the bar that extended from the larger cooler behind it as you quietly listed everything you would find in a forest. Slowly feeling your body un-tensing at your slightly ridiculous trick you’ve always used to calm yourself since you were a small child.

Within minutes your shift had started bringing in the wave of people filling both sides of the large club with most of them stopping first at your bar for their first drinks before the shows started. Sending the crowds to part heading for their chosen sides as you dished out their drinks to be delivered by the few waitresses, including Bard who manned the men’s side keeping his half of the waiters in line. Familiar faces strolled through the bar during the night with more than a few stirring up conversations far more flirtatious than they ever would dare to carry through if they truly knew what you were. Comment after comment, with a fair bit of them asking who had handled your transformation leading always to an avoidance of an answer all together.

But at least this bar was far safer for you than an all male aimed club, your last job at one nearly earned you a spot in the hospital after an overly possessive customer wouldn’t leave you alone. Besides with this club’s seemingly endless flow of bartenders, all due to their hookups and inevitable breakups with some of the main entertainers you were asked last minute to fill in at Bard’s suggestion. 

Your appearance, overly feminine but with enough muscle and a stern expression when you had first entered impressed the owner at the slight sense of mystery you would induce in the customers. Along with the guarantee that with your relation to the main performers you would most assuredly not leave the show on the brink of collapse after another bad breakup with the assumption you would never fall for one of the dancers. Thoroughly securing your place behind the bar as all the workers quickly took to you and formed a small close knit circle of support around you, each bearing the pain of your lost flames as one after the other turned from you when they learned the truth about your family.

.

Closing up for the night once again your family left with their own dates as you joined one of the younger of the dancers Bilbo who had done everything she could to make sure you were safe through the nights. Learning the distance you would have to cross to return home each night she offered you her couch to nap on until morning when it would be safer for you to return home. True enough in Erebor the Dwarves prided themselves at their respect for women and visiting races but still the same could not be said about the visitors themselves. This being one of the largest countries in Middle Earth with such a great mixing pot of cultures nearby in Dale with two countries nearby with quite a mix themselves between you and the Mainly Dwarven Iron Hills.

The walk through the following block you followed her up to her same small apartment she shared with her young Cousin Frodo. Her same smile slid on her face as she poured herself a glass of water and went off to bed after making sure the same thin flannel blanket and feather stuffed pillow on the small leather couch.

Relaxing back once again you sighed drawing out your silently buzzing phone watching the little numbers in the notification balloons kept growing causing you to open up app after app bringing up several different headlines in dozens of magazines about the King of Erebor’s Second Eldest Grandson being out on a date, with your picture plastered all over the internet curled securely in his arms. The entire game in fact, one of the best games the Ravens had started their seasons with in years came second to your date with the entire team being pestered with questions if they had met him or not. Sighing softly you rubbed your face mumbling,  _of course he has to be from that line of Durins_.

Finally you had ran through the last of the notifications wondering at how with all their skills they hadn’t managed to get a clear shot of you leading to several people sending in possible women he could have gone with including one from an email account you recognized belonging to the Brothers themselves with your name and picture. One of the few your better pictures that actually revealed your pointed ears that stirred a wave of comments refusing to believe his date could have possibly been Elvish. Sighing again you fired off a message to the boys, “What exactly are you trying to stir up?”

Fili responded within moments, “Just testing to see what they would think.”

“Oh yes and they seem so thrilled so far.”

They shot back with a wink and, “You’re not going to ask about our family?”

“I recognized your name when I moved here. Guessed you might either be in the Royal clan or not, either way it didn’t matter. Especially since you didn’t ask about mine.”

They glanced at each other before they messaged back, “What about your family?”

Smirking you flicked through the pictures on your phone finding one of your Uncle and sent it off with the caption, “My Uncle.”

Their jaws dropped open and they fired off a slew of questions you slowly answered before they had to break your conversation for the night to get some sleep before their early dates. Inch by inch the sunlight grew along the wall before you signaling your quiet slip out of the apartment, collecting the key from the table by the door to relock it and slide the key back through the mail slot. Standing again you turned and made your way home drawing your jacket around your chest sliding your hands deep in your pockets as your heels sent soft echoes around you while you made your way back through the park.

.

The cool breeze blew around you as a familiar car came into view with a tall suited figure leaned against the car until he spotted you. Straightening up Thorin turned to you with a growing smile as you walked closer drawing in a breath he locked his eyes with yours and asked, “I suppose you might have heard the news while you were at work?”

You chuckled softly making his smile grow, “When the boys came to Gondolin I assumed there was a good chance you’d be related to the Royal line of Durins. Doesn’t really change anything.”

The light in his eyes grew as he asked slightly disbelieving, “No difference at all?”

You smirked up at him, “Not unless my Uncle King Oropher changes anything for you.”

Chuckling softly his eyes dropped to the ground then back to your eyes finally realizing where he’d seen eyes like yours again, “Your eyes, I should have realized, golden amber marking the line of the great ruling trees of the old Silvan Kings.”

“You know your history.”

His smile shifted to a smirk, “If I remember rightly the one with the amber eyes rules the Kingdom. But Oropher wouldn’t surely pass the throne away from his children.”

Your smile grew as you noticed a group of cameramen snapping pictures from across the street drawing his attention as well before he turned back to you with another growing smile as you said, “That is a very complicated situation that would take some time to discuss fully.”

He drew in another breath trying to ignore the cameras clicking away as he gently grabbed your hand, “Perhaps you could explain it at the gala then.”

You smiled again, “If my Uncle doesn’t spend the entire night interrogating you.” His eyes widened, “It’s in Greenwood.”

His smile deepened again with a soft chuckle, “Well then I look forward to meeting him.”

Leaning in and giving you a gentle kiss. Your stomach gave a quiet growl making you giggle and say, “I’m gonna go make something to eat.”

Stealing another brief loving kiss he knocked his knuckles on the window to the passenger seat informing the driver, “We’re making another quick stop.” The driver nodded as Thorin opened the back seat door for you helping you inside and sitting at your side curling is arm around your back giving you a kind smile, “Just making sure you get home safely, especially with the news around this.” His fingers stroked along your upper arm while he gave the directions for the few blocks only to claim another kiss from you before you went inside making breakfast for you and your family watching the news once again and watching as your morning stop with the Royal was all over it. Bringing another cheerful interrogation from your family as they watched the airing while both your jobs sent more than a few questions about your new flame.

…

A week came and went with your names all over the papers bringing you to the day of the gala. Leaving early you met Thorin outside your apartment for his driver to give you the ride to the train station for the hour long ride to Greenwood. Twisting your fingers together Thorin spent the entire ride keeping you snuggly at his side stealing kisses as he shared more stories about his life growing up with his relatives, including who he shares his morning rides with. As the train docked he grabbed your bags and slid his fingers between yours following you through the sea of tall mostly blonde Elves who bowed their heads to you as you passed on your way to the pair in silver suits that bowed lowly and escorted you to the car waiting to drive you to the palace.

Nearly an hour later you had arrived and left your bags in your rooms in the Royal Wing as you led Thorin to the breakfast you shared with your Uncle who playfully dug at Thorin for some information before changing for the gala, choosing to speak in Westeron at Thorin’s shaky Elvish. Through the meal and the gala after that you both spent nearly the entire night at his side between your brief requested to speak with you to share what you had missed since you had moved to Erebor.

Oropher smirked watching Thorin smiling at you in the distance and took a sip of his drink, “I haven’t seen her this happy in a while.”

Thorin’s eyes met the King’s with a wider smile, “I’m glad I am able to make her happy.”

“Has she mentioned her place in line behind me?”

Thorin’s eyes searched the matching pair of golden amber eyes, “She mentioned it was complicated.”

Oropher chuckled softly taking another sip of his drink, “My Daughter is next in line but Jaqi will be sharing her throne. That’s how I got control of the throne. My distant Uncle had children with Silver eyes and I was born back in Tirion and when I was old enough I was sent out here to learn how to rule. His children however fell in battle just leaving me, but my Daughter and Jaqi will share the crown. With Dew at the head of it and Jaqi managing the Council and armed forces. It really isn’t that uncommon of a practice for our people.”

Thorin, “Seems like a fair split, through my Grandfather I’ve seen how harsh ruling a country could be.”

Oropher nodded, “True. But she has done her fair share so far and has made impressive decisions on our Council so far. In fact our new trade agreement between our countries was her plan.”

Thorin’s smirk grew, “My Grandfather was impressed with it. Seemed to make things easier for both of us.”

Oropher’s eyes trailed your steps back to their sides carrying a brownie coated in caramel and chocolate syrup in a large glass and a smile as you cleaned off your spoonful then smiled at the pair of them, “She’s always had an unmatched look on things.”

Thorin nodded, “So I’ve noticed.” Smiling larger as you leaned against his side and offered him a taste of your dessert as you tree continued your tour onto the new wing to the massive building.

..

After a night in the palace you both returned home on the first train and both dropped your bags near your front doors when you got inside your apartments. Looking around you apartment once again you walked closer to the sound of soft sniffling coming from Thrandy’s room. Standing in the open doorway you spotted her staring at herself in the mirror in her favorite pink silk robe over the matching set of panties with another tear rolling down her cheek as she slid her robe over her hips covering her lower half and moving to the chair at her vanity nearby. Gasping softly as you asked in Elvish, “What did he say?”

Moving closer to her she gave you a trembling smile before looking at her hands wringing in her lap, replying in a tearful voice, “Nothing. Just me and my thoughts again.”

Her smile grew as you turned the mirror back to her in her chair and moved behind her curling your arms around her shoulders softly saying, “You know I love you, more than anything, no matter what.” You kiss her softly on the cheek, “I know it hurts to wait but it will all work out. Remember, Gandalf did say the transformation had to be gradual or it would cause you more harm and then that bit about sprouting wings and scales if you didn’t.”

Making her laugh as you wiped her cheeks again, “Well I would make an incredible Dragon.”

You nodded locking eyes with her in the mirror smiling at her growing smile, “That you would. How is he handling the shift?”

She smiled at you, “Well my breasts grew a cup size and my hips are getting wider.”

You giggled, “Just think three more cup sizes and we’ll be nearly twins. Though I’d still have to grow about a foot first.”

She chuckled again, “I’ll be thrilled if I look even half as gorgeous as you.”

You laughed out loud, “Oh now we both know you with your legs for days are going to be so much more breathtaking than mine ever could be. Come on, look at those eyes of yours, this figure of yours” Your voice switched to a sweeter tone making her smile grow through a chuckle as you rubbed your cheek against hers, “And that smile.” Your fingers ran through her hair brushing it behind her ear as she chuckled again, “It’s not a competition between us, and I hope it never will be. And if this dreamboat of yours ever makes you feel anything other than the incredible marvel that you are I will personally tear him limb from limb.”

She smiled larger, “Oh I doubt you’ll ever have to do that. But thank you all the same.” Gently turning to kiss your cheek in return making you giggle as you walked around her to help her up, “Let’s choose your outfit for tonight, shall we?” Her smile grew as you led her to her closet and helped her choose for her performance.

.

Through his day Thorin did his best to focus on work at as his trip with you stuck in his mind causing him to take an early lunch just to force himself to eat as he messaged you to set up another date the following day. One that led to his walking you up to the door to your apartment. The one that you ended up pressed against holding him in the heated kiss you’d pulled him into. Sliding his hands lower they cupped your ass, firmly lifting you higher while your tongues worked together as your fingers tangled in his hair. Your lips only pausing as a knock came from the other side of the door drawing a muffled giggle from you as Legolas said in Dwarvish, “Jaqi there’s far more comfortable surfaces inside to continue on. We’re off to work soon so you’ll have the place to yourselves.”

Thorin gently lowered you as you heard Legolas walking back to is room as you held back your next giggle  pointing at the door behind you and said, “My Cousin.”

He nodded and smirked leaning in as you rose on your toes for another kiss his hand brushed along your cheek and he softly said, “I should probably go.”

You smirked up at him sliding your fingers along his tie making him let out a deep rumbling breath, “If you want.”

Releasing another rumbling breath locking his heated eyes with yours and leaned in to kiss you again and nearly purr beside your ear, “I don’t  _want_  to leave.”

You chuckled softly, “You can come inside you know.”

He glanced at the door hearing another man’s deep voice from inside saying, “You have to turn the handle to get inside. It’s that shiny silver knob there.”

With another set of laughter as Legolas called out again, “It’s just five minutes until we have to leave.”

Biting your lip again he smirked softly saying, “Alright.”

Your hand reached back after his next stolen kiss to open the door and turned to lead him inside, pausing as the tall redhead curling his arm around Legolas’ shoulders’ smile dimmed as he spotted the man behind you. Swallowing suddenly Gimli shifted slightly giving Thorin a quick smile making Legolas glance between them wondering how they knew each other until the redhead had said, “Uncle Thorin.” Nodding his head briefly to him and getting one in return.

You giggled softly closing the door behind the pair of you as Legolas smirked  and stood gently taking Gimli’s hand leading him to the door, giving you a large hug kissing your cheek and whispering in Elvish, “Enjoy your night off.”

Winking at you as Thorin gave his Nephew a brief hug as he said, “I haven’t mentioned to Adad I found anyone yet.”

Thorin replied softly, “Not my place to say. Have a good shift at work.”

Gimli nodded with a growing smile walking through the open door as Thorin tried not to chuckle at his feather coated outfit matching Legolas’ before looking at you again with another smile hearing the door lock behind him after you caught Legolas’ thumbs up and wink to you. Turning back to Thorin you giggled again, “Seems your family already has a fixed spot in my life.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “It appears so.” Following you over to the couch with the back facing the door, sitting beside you with a soft chuckle before his lips crashed into yours again drawing you into his lap soon after. Wrapping his arm tightly around your back his large body stretched out above yours and curled around yours through the re-deepening kiss as your legs slid around his. Trailing your fingers over his sides and back while his hands drew your legs tighter and higher around his through his low moans as he shifted above you hoping to keep the growing bulge in his pants from ending your amorous kissing.

Suddenly your lips left his and gripping his belt you turned him on his side and landed your lips against his as you stretched out above him through his muffled chuckle while his hands went back to their former locations. Shifting higher above him, his lips left yours with a trembling moan when your hand gripped his now pulsing bulge over his jeans. Meeting his lips again breaking his chance to object with another low moan coming form him as your fingers unbuckled his belt.

Shakily exhaling, Thorin’s eyes remained fixed on you still when you had finally released him after he’d finished. He chuckled softly watching as your hand raised his shirt leaving a trail of gentle kisses up the dips in his chest between his still flexing muscles through his deep breaths. Finally reaching his pecs his hands gripped your thighs crashing his lips into yours. Pulling you higher over him timidly sliding his fingers under your skirt along your thighs firmly with another low moan that broke as the front door opened and clunking steps entered the apartment.

Thorin’s eyes locked on your face watching you biting your lip to contain your giggles feeling his hands shifting you so he’d be covered by your body as he slowly slid his hands from under your skirt. 

“Honestly, nearly 100 silver pieces for shoes and the damn things break on your first try.” Turning his head Thorin’s eyes followed the back of the dark haired man entering one of the open doorways across the room and swallowed as you tried to shift only to have his hands gripping you to remain in place as the man came back through the doorway. A large grin slid across Bard’s face as he said, “Sorry Sis, didn’t know you’d be back yet.” Leaning down pulling on a fresh pair of wedge boots matching the black deep cut v neck jump suit with feathers along the shoulders before he walked closer offering his hand to the petrified Thorin, “Bard. You must be Thorin.” Leaning down his lips landed on your cheek to whisper, “See you in the morning Sis.” Nodding his head at Thorin whose hand had just landed on your back as Bard walked around the couch adding, “As you were.” Turning around you met his eyes to catch his mouthed words, “Well done!” shooting you a wink before he exited and locked the door behind him again leaving you to giggle and glance back at Thorin.

His eyes locked with yours and you asked, “You alright?”

Blinking a few times he drew in a breath saying in a disbelieving tone, “That was your Brother. My pants are down, you’re on top of me and he shakes my hand before kissing your cheek.”

You giggled again, “Honestly with all the positions I’ve caught him and my Cousins in this is really quite tame. That’s a bit too strange for you isn’t it?”

Blinking again his voice cracked before he released a slow breath, “Just a first for me. Normally I’m in his spot, it’s the same with my Cousins and Nephews.”

Sitting up on top of him you looked down at him asking, “You want to stop?”

His lips parted then shut again only to wet them after clearing his throat, “I um, It’s a bit difficult to bounce back after that.” You nodded raising up to help him pull up his pants again as he softly said, “Sorry.”

Sitting up at your side his arm timidly slid around your back only to catch your small smile, “Nothing to apologize for. Movie then?”

He nodded as he pulled you closer to him to kiss you sweetly, and pulled his head back to rest his forehead against yours as he purred against your ear, “I promise to make it up to you later.”

Sliding your fingers along his tie you kissed him again hearing his muffled chuckle before you stood and went to turn on the tv, flicking on the first movie you found as his arms curled around your middle pulling you back to lay across his chest and watch the movie. Snuggling with you tightly until the credits rolled and he kissed you again as he got up to head home. Closing the door behind him you sighed softly walking back to the couch, sat on the arm of the couch and dropped back onto it covering your face with a soft groan at the nearly painful heat still lingering in your body. 

_ Damnit, damnit, damnit _ , swinging your legs to the side you sat up again and went up to your room unable to hold back the images of what could have happened with you two. Walking through your door you kicked it shut behind you sliding your leather jacket off tossing it on your bed and going to the same drawer you’d hoped you wouldn’t need tonight drawing out your toy as you continued stripping before stretching out to work through all your pent up frustrations that Thorin had left you with.

.

Breathing shakily now your only burning need came from your growling stomach, sighing you walked to your shower, pulling your hair up to keep it dry and clean up then dry off. Walking through your closet you sighed eyeing the new sets of panties and bras you’d picked out on your latest shopping trip with Thrandy when your relationship seemed to be heating up. 

Reluctantly you pulled on one of your usual pairs of tight plain black panties with the bright purple bra you normally paired with it after it’s partner had stabbed you for the last time you could handle that day ending up throwing it out in the nearest trash can in your trip through the mall. Making your next stop the bra shop where the only pair they had in your size was this impossibly comfortable purple bra.

Turning to your shirts you slid the final strap up over your shoulder and adjusted yourself in the large cups until they were comfortably in place and pulled on a t shirt and your favorite jeans on over your favorite pair of long thick socks you used to cushion your legs from the tall wedge boots you added after. Strolling aimlessly past your bed you pulled on your jacket, making sure your keys, phone and wallet were still in the pockets before locking up and leaving the apartment as you let your hair back down to rest across your back and shoulders while you waited in the elevator. 

.

A short walk later you were entering the only diner still open this time of night, and moved to a seat at the end of the bar across from the two large Dwarves that lived in your building against the wall to keep the group of Elves you recognized from Gondolin near the doorway filling up three different booths within your sight.

An action that didn’t go unnoticed by the pair or the tall Dwarven chef in the kitchen that came out to get your order with a cautious smile, at least until he met your eyes recognizing you from the news reports and headlines. His lips twisted into a large smile as he greeted you formally and promptly brought you your hot glass of tea before turning back to his kitchen to prepare your meal. Returning with an absurdly large piles of food, in the opinion of the group of Elves. So much he had requested you take one of the booths behind you to give you more room as he refilled your tea. 

Settling in the booth you glanced up at the opening door spotting Thorin strolling inside eyeing the group of Elves getting ready to go and talk to you until they caught his stern glare. Turning back to you he nodded his head at the massive pair behind you and the cook who came to ask for his order, choosing only a simple sandwich as he’d fixed himself something to eat before he’d gone out for a walk and a hot tea as well before he turned to you, “I should have ordered us something after the movie.”

You shook your head with your hand still covering your mouth as you chewed your large bite of your steak, swallowed then said, “Wasn’t hungry for a bit after. Besides I needed the walk.”

Turning again he smiled and thanked the cook and continued your normal joking conversation before he paid for your meal and led you outside still glaring at the Elves he could tell were making you uncomfortable causing his arm to curl around you protectively as he softly asked, “You know them?”

You nodded, “Knew them in school. Not very fond memories.”

He gave you a sympathetic gaze paired with a nod before he said, “I shouldn’t have left earlier.” Looking up your eyes met as he continued, “In fact I was on my way to go back to see you again. I owe you an apology for just leaving, and I feel terrible for that. But I wasn’t sure how it would be received if I’d stayed the night. Just holding you of course, unless you wanted otherwise. But, I shouldn’t have left, and I’m terribly sorry for that.”

Forcing a soft chuckle you said, “I told you you don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

He smiled down at you, “I think it was just a bit too unsettling making me wonder if we had done more what your Brother might have walked in on after the first time.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered to him as long as it was something I wanted.”

He drew in another breath and wet his lips, “Did you want to stay at mine?” Glancing up at him again, “Just to hold you if you wanted. Unless you don’t want to, which I understand.”

Chuckling softly your arms slid around his middle shifting closer to him in a gentle walking hug, “Sounds good. If it makes you more comfortable at yours that’s good with me.”

Leaning down he gently kissed your forehead with a soft smile, “Just for tonight, next time I promise it won’t be an issue.”

Smiling again you let him lead you to his building and up to his front door, which when opened revealed the sound of soft pants and moans coming from the only closed door you could see. Smirking you glanced up at Thorin as he rubbed his face before meeting your eyes, “My Cousin. Um, I thought he would still be out.”

You smiled up at him, “It’s not a problem for me, normally mine are a lot louder when they have dates.”

He smirked at you softly replying, “Trust me they’ll get louder. I can put on a movie in mine if you like.”

You shrugged, “Up to you.” Sliding his hand around your middle he led you inside, closed and locked the door behind you and straight to his large room where he promptly walked to put on the tv and chose something to watch as you removed your jacket, heels and sat on the edge of the bed. Turning back to you he smiled content at the volume now covering the growing noises as he crawled onto his bed after kicking off his boots and drew you against his chest resting on his large stack of pillows. Glancing down to accept the gentle kiss you gave him before snuggling against his shoulder as he covered you with the thick blankets.

.

Snoring was all you heard before your eyes opened to a beeping alarm on the night stand. The snoring halted from behind you as one of the arms gripping you released to silence it through an irritated sigh before a pair of warm lips pressed to the back of your shoulder, “Morning.” Turning over you gently pecked his cheek making him chuckle breathlessly as he snuggled back against your side, “I don’t want to get up but I have to head to work. Want to stay for breakfast?”

You nodded, “If you don’t mind. My families’ dates normally keep them late so I end up eating alone.”

His hand gently rose to brush across your cheek, “Well you’re welcome here for breakfast anytime.” His arm curled around your middle tighter as his lips gently met yours. “Mmm, I should mention one thing though. You asked about my opinion on gay people.”

You nodded, “Mhmm?”

“What’s your opinion on all the other, variants, of it?”

Giving him a curious smile you replied, “I’m comfortable with all of them, why?”

“My Cousin’s girlfriend, she’s,” he sighed, “I’m not really, she’s one of the variants.”

Giggling softly, “Won’t be a problem.” Kissing the tip of his nose as he uncovered you and helped you up.

“I’ll be out in a minute, gonna change.”

Nodding you walked out following the sound of food being prepared finding a familiar tall blonde Elleth in a large Dwarf sized tank top coated in cookies making you giggle at her sloppy attempt at cracking an egg. Her head turned causing her already drooping braid to slide over her chest as her face lit up in a large smile, switching to Quenya you walked in collecting the poorly cracked egg and the bowl Thrandy had for mixing them to say,  _“I’ll handle the eggs, you do the meat Dew drop.”_

Her smirk grew as she moved to collect the meat from the fridge as she softly asked,  _“So your Mr Dreamy is my Dwalin’s Cousin?”_

You smiled up at her after cracking another egg,  _“Apparently so.”_  You giggled again,  _“And you were right, his Cousin in incredible without a shirt and incredibly concerned with you being shown proper respect. Even tried to give me a warning so I’d be nice to you. As if he’d ever need to.”_

Her smirk grew as she added the meat to another pan at your side turning on the burner and turning her back to lean against the counter,  _“I really can’t believe this, so how’d your date go?”_

After your short description you chuckled again,  _“And as it turns out Gimli is Thorin’s Nephew as well.”_  

Thrandy chuckled again,  _“We should be careful, people might assume we’re snatching them up on purpose.”_ Making you both giggle again, and turn to flip the bacon and sausage slices again, added the bacon to the plates at her side before adding the sausages to the scrambled eggs. Through another giggle at your next joke you both turned spotting the confused Dwarves who were in nearly matching suits and stunned expressions as you both switched to Khuzdul pointed at each other and said with soft chuckles, “She’s my Cousin.”

Their brows rose as they took their seats after you’d set the food on the table. Sharing the meal before Thrandy went to change and they walked you both down for your walk back through their rush to get to work on time with a promise to see you again later. Giggling you both locked arms and on the walk home you ran into the slightly swaying Bard on his throbbing feet as he brought up his meeting with Thorin.

Thrandy,  _“So you were blowing him when Bard came in?”_

You giggled again,  _“No, just finished, he pulled me up to straddle him.”_

Bard,  _“Did he at least keep going after I left?”_

They both caught your head shake and gave a collective,  _“Ugh.”_

Thrandy,  _“He’s walked in on me and Dwalin before. He was fine then.”_

_ “He said he hasn’t been the one to be walked in on. And it didn’t help that Bard walked over and shook his hand, kissed my cheek before he left, while I was still on Thorin.” _

Thrandy chuckled playfully swatting Bard’s back,  _“You did not! Why would you do that?”_

Bard chuckled,  _“I wasn’t thinking, and he’d clearly already finished I thought at the worst he might have to wait a bit before jumping back on her. I mean, come on, who wouldn’t want to jump on her.”_  Waving his hand in front of you making you and Thrandy smile larger.  _“And honestly, I have to say Sis, caught a flash of him, must say, wow.”_ Making you giggle again.

…

The following days had brought a split between you and Thorin as his family became more demanding with an issue concerning Laketown adding to the stress of his days as the news shifted completely into analyzing your life fully. The main sting was when pictures from you at work came up, mainly the skimpier kind surrounding you with the dancers in similar outfits. 

Image by image a creeping insecurity came from his wonder at if you were, as sad as it was for him to consider, physically able to have a family with, something he’d dreamt of sharing with you since he’d first seen you. Here he was deeply helplessly in love with you wielding an ax in your figurative love boat and whacking huge divots into the base of it with each doubting thought. All he could picture was him sinking and still hacking away as you scrambled out of the boat away from him in tears. 

Terrifying crushing doubts flooded him with shadows of a growing self hatred at the very notion of him refusing you for something so meaningless, a family with you, any form of one with you he knew would bring him eternal happiness. Slamming his eyes shut and drawing in a deep breath he opened them again through his exhale as he rose to his feet and went to find you to do whatever it took to win you back.

.. 5 Days after your breakfast together..

Shutting off the morning news you shifted to cartoons hoping to take your mind off of your breaking heart sniffling as you took another bite of your breakfast alone. Wiping your cheeks on the sleeves of the t shirt you’d stolen from Legolas after he’d grown out of it. Cleaning up after you finished your latest painting with a nearly repulsed look on your face at the poor imitation to what you’d imagined. 

Sighing you went to scrub your hands and go to sleep mentally noting to paint over it later when you were out of your funk. Sniffling again you turned away from the phone that still hadn’t rang since your life decisions had been brought into question for another painful memory filled row of dreams you hoped snuggling just a bit further under your thick comforters would frighten them away.

Rising again still feeling the sting from your eyes from your sleep shed tears you wiped your face and went to wash your face and add a thicker layer of eye makeup than normal hoping to hide your exhaustion and broken gaze. Sliding on your tight leather shorts with zippers down the sides over your green lace panties and bra you had bought for Thorin in hopes of claiming them for your daily use and not aimed at pleasing anyone but yourself. 

Deflated you skipped your reflection forcing your posture back up straight after a few trembling breaths resting your head and hands against the door to your closet before adding your small work vest and tall wedges secured by several bands across the top held by a zipper down the top before pulling your hair back into a tight ponytail. Walking downstairs leaving your phone in your room you grabbed your wallet and keys to slip in your pockets of your same leather jacket joining the concerned group all in varying leather outfits at the table for your brief meal, that you had spent the entire time avoiding their eyes to hide your creeping tears.

.

Walking in the club you smiled brightly at the same line of people waiting outside before moving through your normal preparations and pulled on your best invisible mask forcing yourself through your pain back to your cheerful self. Something that truly broke your families’ hearts when they could see the drastic shift between the two and knowing the truth. Nearly an hour into your shift you caught a glimpse of Dwalin strolling through the club with a tall figure behind him scanning the faces around him. 

Drawing a shaky breath you fought the creeping wave of anger from realizing it was Thorin only to turn at the sharp pop and crack followed by gasps as one of the lights went out near the giant stripper pole along the edge of the stage. Sighing you tried to calm yourself, releasing your nails from the notches they had formed in the thick wooden bar top through a long exhale and walked through to the storage room beside the cooler grabbing a new bulb as the DJ announced the next dance would be paused for a few minutes while the bulb was switched.

Returning from the storage room you spotted Thrandy at Dwalin’s side giving a sideways glare at Thorin who had spotted you moving through the parting crowds with Bard behind you. One of the club regulars stood pushing his chair against the stage and offered his hand to help you climb onto the stage as he and his friend both secured the chair in place and did the same for Bard.

_ See Patrons shouldn’t be long now that our very own Suzy Q is on the job. _  The announcement came over the speakers followed by claps as you tucked a glove in your tight shorts that drove Thorin to become instantly hard at your full outfit especially the raven tattoos on the front of your hips with magnolias around your back forming something like a belt peeking over your small shorts. 

Strolling to the large pole you handed the other glove and bulb to Bard, taking two large steps towards the pole your foot rested alongside the pole as your leg wrapped around it. Using your arms you climbed the pole drawing amazed gasps as you gripped the secured top to the pole and raised your knees to just below it, wrapping your legs on either side. Reaching back straight out along the ceiling you pulled on the thick glove to unscrew the burnt heated bulb and bend backwards hanging upside down to drop it into Bard’s glove coated hand. Catching the fresh one from his gentle toss, secure it and grip the bar to slide your way down with your glove coated hand and Bard’s free hand to slow your landing with a smile.

Looking back through the club you caught Thorin through the cheering crowds as you went back to the chair, accepting the hand down with Bard after you while Thrandy was called to the stage next.

Her leather coated incredibly far more provocative dance drew a massive smirk to Dwalin’s face throughout as Thorin kept watching you passing out drink after drink between the poor mask he could see you were wearing, one matching his own driving the sting of what he’d done deeper into his heart. After her dance she returned happily to Dwalin’s waiting arms and led him back to her dressing room with Thorin in tow by simply stating, “You’re not making it easier staring like that.” To which he nodded and tagged along.

Bard moved to your side quietly asking in soft Quenya at your trembling, “Want me to hit him?”

You shook your head, “Won’t help.” Turning to him he caught your trembling breath as you added, “He looked at me like I’m.. Just, like I wasn’t what he wanted.”

Bard gave you a gentle kiss to your forehead seeing Thrandy leading him away, “Dew drop will set him right on it. He may have some hair missing and a hand print on his face. But he’ll get it.”

.

Sitting in one of the spare chairs in the room Dwalin watched in a heated gaze as she drew the singles from her tall leather boots and asked distractedly, “Why doesn’t Jaqi dance? She’s got some skills, I mean with the bulb thing.”

Thrandy chuckled softly locking her eyes with his in the mirror catching Thorin’s curious gaze at her reflection, “Same reason we call her Suzy Q. The epitome of what most of the women here wish to project, a truly feminine form while still being true to our own natures.” 

She turned seeing Thorin’s brow raise, locking her eyes with his, “What she’s got under those shorts of hers would disappoint nearly everyone in this club. She, was born a woman and has no wish to be anything else. Her last job nearly got her sent to the hospital when a john wouldn’t leave her alone. Bard got her a spot filling in here for a night and the owner loved her, a good bit because she wasn’t going to screw the dancers like the other bartenders we’ve had.” 

Thorin went to stand up and she pointed her makeup brush at him, “No, you’re gonna sit there and listen.” He nodded easing back down catching Dwalin’s stern gaze knowing the pain he’d caused you before catching her gaze again. “Dwalin, you asked me about when I first transitioned, who was the first to know. Jaqi was the first person I came out to. By then I’d lived as a man, fought in wars, was seen as respectable, in the land I was sent to. Greenwood wasn’t safe at the time so my Brother and I had to stay with Jaqi and her Kin. When she was 13, no, before that. When she was 10, her Mother insisted she dress more feminine ‘Be true to her nature’, a common phrase her Mother used. That’s when they started pushing that on her. Afraid what she’d turn into if they didn’t.”

Straightening up she drew in another breath glancing at the door before continuing, “When she was 13, she came into my room in tears. Now my Brother and I lived in the guest house in the back yard. And she just burst in, I was in,” Her smile flickered back through her description of the outfit then dropped as she continued, “A lacy coated corset with matching bottoms, pink stockings and a silk robe to match. And she just crashed into my chest clutching at me just sobbing. And through the heaving and gasps and my thick corset, I felt something. All through the summer she’d been screamed at constantly by her parents to take off these large hooded sweaters she wore. And it was scorching and she was obviously miserable because of them but she refused to take them off, and took the belt lashings for her refusals every time.” 

Her hands rose out from her chest motioning around her chest, “She had breasts, full, nearly half of what they are now but still, at the time she wasn’t as curvy so they looked huge on her figure. It took me nearly an hour to calm her down, just long enough for Bard Legolas to join in the group consoling hug after Bard had gotten him from a club meeting. And she goes into this tearful explanation of this shirt her Mother wants her to wear to school on the first day. One of those sheer floral thin strapped shirts you wear over another one. Then she brings up this group of boys at school who the year prior had groped another girl’s chest during a team practice, just reached out and did it. Said she should strap them down if she didn’t want anyone touching them.”

Both of the Dwarves gripped their knees holding in their growls as scowls formed across their faces, “And so Legolas, who was a few grades above her, promised to keep an eye out for her after we’d all shared our hidden sides to her and fully explained that we understood her fears about showing others her true appearance, which calmed her down a lot. 

First day came, she left in the outfit with glowing comments at her ‘blooming figure’ and made it nearly to lunch when we all get called into the school. And these two boys older than Legolas are sitting there coated in blood and bruises with swollen faces and one of them has a brace on his left arm with the other in tears as the nurse wrapped his obviously broken ankle waiting for the healers to come and fetch him for the hospital. And at the end of the hall was Legolas shirtless, bruised with his hair all matted and coated in blood. And when he moved when he saw us, she was curled up in the seat behind him, in his shirt with blood running down her face.” 

Thrandy had to set her makeup brush down on the counter so she wouldn’t break it and drew in a few calming breaths, “They cornered her and tore her shirt off when she refused to let them touch her. And she fought back until Legolas jumped in to help her. Then those little Assholes  _demanded_  when their parents arrived that she be arrested. 

I’ll say one thing though, their parents when they saw the girl that was a good 5 years younger than them and how terrified she was and then hearing what they’d done they drug their Sons to the police after their trip to the Hospitals. Their stays and injuries had been much worse when they’d finally gotten to the Hospital so it took a few months for their arrests. And her parents blamed her for it. 

Nearly 3 more years she waited it out as we tried for years in court to get her away. We came to an agreement, we would shop for the clothes, mainly men’s shirts she wanted and she would help us buy the women’s clothes we wanted, so it would draw less suspicion if people just saw us taking our young relative shopping. She’d leave in the clothes her Mother had picked and change when she got to school. And the teachers would tell her parents and they made her life hell for it. 

Your Nephews arrived just after she’d been kicked out. Me, Bard and Legolas had been seen in Tirion, a few hours drive from Gondolin in a gay club, automatic black listing. Jaqi outright refused to shun us and they beat her and threw her outside, sent us a message to ‘pick up our trash’. Left her lying out by a pile of our things that they had bleached, cut and broken.”

Thorin swallowed reaching up to wipe away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks as Dwalin wiped his nose on the tissue Thrandy had offered as she claimed her own to dab her tear trails from her cheeks. “And your Nephews, made her smile, for he first time in nearly a year. They helped bring her back, and she graduated shortly after they had left and we moved out here, where it’s safer and where they found each other in college. 

It took decades for us to save up enough for treatments to have all those scars removed from her body, the three of us pooled all our tips and took extra jobs to save up, and she came back to her normal bubbly confident self. But even here her loyalty to us had it’s price and the men she’d dated refused to handle us and our so called ‘nonsense ways’, She doesn’t talk about her own pain, never does. But you hurt her, and she understood, it’s a lot to think on. You had to see who you were, your limits, but so help me Thorin if you hurt her again there isn’t a Dwarf Army or King alive that can stop me from destroying everything you love.”

Thorin nodded replying in a far weaker voice than he anticipated, “I have no intention to ever harm her again, and I plan to spend as long as it takes begging for her forgiveness for my impossible stupidity over how I’ve handled this.”

Thrandy sighed, “Fine, but you’re not doing it now, you’re going to have to wait until after we’re off work. We can’t have any scenes here.”

Thorin nodded, “I’ll just head back home then.” Standing and running his hand over the back of his neck looking at Thrandy again, “I am sorry, I know I mostly hurt Jaqi, but for how I’ve upset you I apologize. You have my word it won’t happen again.”

Thrandy drew in a steady breath giving him a stern glare, “You have mine that I would never allow it to either.”

He nodded again and walked back through the club headed straight for the bar meeting up with Bard giving him an intense gaze as he approached and leaned in to hear what the Dwarf wished to whisper to him before turning and crossing the bar to pass on his intentions to you sending you over to him and his slightly broken expression. 

Walking to his left you raised the top of the bare spot in the counter allowing Thorin through with a nod of your head allowing him back into the store room, watching him swallow and wet his lips as his eyes trailed over your face. “Jaqi, I.” He sighed closing his eyes for a moment before opening them with a deep breath and continuing, “There really isn’t enough time to apologize properly, and this really isn’t the best place. Would you allow me some time to speak with you, about everything after you get off work, please?”

Keeping your eyes locked on his you sighed saying, “One condition.”

Thorin nodded, “Of course. Anything.”

“You are not allowed to apologize.” His expression dropped and he went to say something, “I get it, I really do. You needed to work through everything. All the details, I mean breasts aren’t enough to tell, you can buy them, but honestly I’d never purchase any this large, it gets quite painful to run.” He couldn’t help it but he smirked, “Then there’s the whole what’s under her dress portion of the mystery, trust me I’ve had thousands of people try to guess and they’re never quite satisfied with the right answer. Which only brings up, were I a man, if you haven’t experienced that before, what you would have to do. It’s one thing to know what to do with your own bits but to do it with someone else’s just like yours it’s a bit daunting. And of course I’d be larger than you so it’d add another wave of insecurity possibly.” A snort broke free from him behind his hand as he fought to hold in his chuckle, leading to your playful smirk, “Oh I would be, and you know I’d just bend you over and have my way with you.”

His smirk grew, “I don’t doubt it.” He shifted closer to you with a hopeful gaze, “I really-.” Your finger pointed at his face made his words break with another chuckle, “I hope you would allow me to talk to you about this fully, so I can, not, apologize and fill in all the details.”

“Where?”

“Would yours be alright? Dwalin and Thrandy have ‘plans’ for after her shift.”

You nodded, “Sounds alright.”

He smiled timidly at you, “Text me when you get off what you’re hungry for and I’ll get it.”

“I left my phone at home.”

He nodded, “I’ll surprise you then.”

“If you’d like.”

He chuckled softly, “As long as I get to spend time with you that’s what I’d like. I’ll see you after.”

.

Returning to his apartment Thorin waited until just before your shift ended to gather the flowers he’d bought for you before stopping at the diner with a repeat of your order the week before doubled and placed in a large bag and walked over to your apartment and sat just outside your door.

.

Joining the group after you climbed inside the car with them, accepting the short ride to your apartment as Dwalin and Thrandy went to his dropping Legolas, Gimli and Bard along the way. Walking from the elevator Thorin climbed to his feet with an eager smile collecting the large bag as he stood, watching as you drew out your keys and unlocked the door allowing him inside. 

Hanging your jacket over the back of the couch as he set the bag on the coffee table and drew out the dinners, turning with a smile holding out the flowers for you, “Now this is not an apology. I just have to say it was truly appalling how I’ve treated you. For someone I’ve cared for for so long, and to have completely shut you out because of my fear is something I will never be able to mask the shame of doing so.” 

Nodding you gently claimed the flowers giving them a simple compliment before laying them on the table by the food and walking closer to Thorin and his confused expression, clutching the front of his jacket and pulling him down closer to you. Sliding your free hand over his cheek as you kissed him and held him there for a few moments, just long enough for him to melt into it, slowly sliding his hands around your middle causing bumps to rise across your skin there.

Drawing back he leaned closer to you hoping to close the distance again only to stop as your forehead pressed against his as you said, “I am so tired of apologies and I’m going to be sad and angry and hurt,” he swallowed pulling back as much as you’d allow so he could meet your eyes, “I just want to skip the argument and apologies that follow.” A smirk slid on his face as one grew on yours, “But, Bard did mention something about you on your knees though.”

Wetting his lips his smirk grew as you moved closer to him allowing his hands to slide lower on your back signaling him to drop them, grip your thighs and curl your legs around his hips as you kissed him again, breaking apart again only to ask in a whisper, “Which room is yours?”

“The one upstairs.”

His eyes wandered over to your doorway and he nodded carrying you to the stairs and into your room, making sure to lock the door and carry you over to the bed and gently set you on the edge of it as he went down on his knees. His eyes locked with yours while his hands trailed over the smooth skin on your legs, gently pressing kisses to your knees and down as he removed your shoes. 

Placing them carefully beside your bed one at a time, “If I remember correctly I said something along the lines of spending as long as I had to on my knees until I regained your favor.” Sliding his hands over your thighs pushing you back farther onto the bed as he climbed up to hover over you with a hand gently trailing over your side and up to your cheek to stroke it gently as he lowered himself to kiss you. Purring as he pulled back just inches away from you, “You have no idea what was running through my mind when I saw you in this outfit, climbing up that pole.”

Giggling softly your legs slid against his making him chuckle softly as you slowly slid your hand over his zipper earning a muffled moan as he bit his lip through your gentle grip on him as you teased, “I think I have a few ideas what you could have been thinking.” Making him chuckle against your lips as you lifted to kiss him again. Attempting to stroke him until his hands found your wrist and raised your hand above your head to slide his fingers over your open palm and fingers as he deepened the kiss before moving his trail down your neck then slowly down your body. 

Leaving him kneeling between your legs after sliding off his shoes letting them fall to the side of the bed as he trailed his lips over tattoos peeking out from your shorts. Keeping his eyes darting up to yours from your skin as he slowly lowered the zippers on the sides of your shorts and inched them down through your hips raising to help. Dropping them to the floor after sliding them down your legs teasingly slow his hands worked their way back up in a firm grip then trailed his fingers along the lacy waistband with a smirk, “You normally wear these to work?”

Sitting up his eyes darkened even more as they trailed the flash of your tongue to wet your lips as your hands undid the three buttons to your vest, revealing the matching green lace coated bra as you shrugged out of the vest and dropped it over the edge of the bed, “Bought these after our first date, along with a few more pairs.” Leaning in closer to ghost your lips against his then whisper, “I like feel of the lace on my skin.” Drawing in a rapid breath before his lips crashed into yours making you giggle and curl your legs around his sides as he pinned you back against the bed again, pulsing against your core as he deepened the kiss.

Somewhere between the rounds of him pleasing you, you’d managed to pin him back going down on him again in return drawing moan after moan from him until he finished and drew you up to please you again. Finally breaking to retrieve and reheat your food, tangling together for your meal until he carried you back upstairs along with your flowers to leave in the empty vase there, lowering you across the bed again masking the sting he felt already from the raw skin on his knees, and smirking as your legs curled around him through your next kiss. 

.

With the sunrise in his position stretched out behind you his fingers easily trailed the hints of tiny white scars still lingering in the skin between your ribs. Pressing firmer his smile grew at your content sigh at his stroking your back as your body shifted and stretched between the gentle kisses he left on your shoulder. Rolling over meeting his lips a muffled chuckle came from him as he moved to cover you again, lowering himself as your legs drew him closer through the deepening kiss while your fingers trailed across his flexing back.

.

Once again his lips paused from his spot between your legs under the covers as you giggled behind your hand as Bard casually strolled into your room with a smirk. Containing your giggles got harder as Thorin’s tongue refused to stop teasing your clit as Bard said, “We were wondering if you wanted pancakes or waffles?”

His eyes shifted to your legs trying to squeeze around Thorin as you inched yourself higher only to have his grip on your hips tighten and inch you down again and hold you in place as your grip on the covers across your chest tightened, “Either one. You guys prefer pancakes.”

Doing your best to keep your voice steady as you spoke, Bard nodded and smirked again at the tiny squeak that you tried to contain as one of the arms holding you in place shifted lower to stroke you. “Waffles it is then. Should take a bit to cook, so, take your time.” Smiling and chuckling as he walked back to your door only to hear another squeak followed by a muffled giggle from you as he shut the door making him chuckle softly again to himself as he strolled back down the stairs.

Walking through the kitchen Bard’s eyes scanned over the four waiting for him there with a lingering smile, “Waffles.”

Legolas chuckled, “We all know she prefers waffles, you didn’t have to interrupt.”

Bard smirked back at him, “Wanted to see if he kept his word.”

Thrandy, “And?”

Bard chuckled, ‘He’s still on his knees.” Making the rest of them chuckle softly as they divided the tasks to make breakfast and set the table as Dwalin added sternly, “Good.”

As the food was finished they turned their gaze to you after flicking the tv on mute eyeing your flash of a smile through taking your seat brushing your black tank top down over your pair of bright green shorts at Thrandy’s side who leaned in to ask in Quenya while her hands rose to twist your hair into a long braid,  _“He made it up to you?”_

Her smile grew as you replied with a nod,  _“One word, wow.”_ Making your relatives chuckle as he joined you in a pair of sweats Dwalin had left behind at the apartment at the table in the bare seat on your right.

His eyes darted to Legolas at his poor attempt to muffle his chuckle ending up with a soft snort making the Dwarf ask, “Did I miss a joke?” Glancing at you and your growing blush knowing why he’d laughed.

Legolas cleared his throat after taking a sip of his juice, “Just thinking how much more difficult it would have been for you to join us at the table if Jaqi had been born a man.”

Giggling you covered your face as Thrandy and Bard chuckled with Legolas before Bard clued in the confused Dwarves, “Meaning you would have spent the night on your knees for a completely different reason.”

Thorin chuckled and nodded glancing at you with a growing smile as his kin laughed around him as he said, “Yes, Jaqi did mention something about her bending me over and having her way with me had things been different.”

Thrandy, “And you wouldn’t have a problem with her being the dominant one?”

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards making her smile grow, “I’d be in good hands if she were to, I do know that.”

His eyes darted back to Dwalin who added, “Just takes a trip to the store.”

Thorin chuckled again stealing a glance at you stealing a glance at him from the smirking Thrandy and said, “True, but that is a discussion for another day.” His eyes wandered to the screen to read the headline making him groan and mumble, “Great, just what he needs, an excuse for that stupid anvil pun.” Making your group chuckle around you as Legolas pointed his fork at Thorin, “See, I told you Dwarves don’t like him either!”


End file.
